


Dangerous Love

by moonmayhem



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmayhem/pseuds/moonmayhem
Summary: This occurs in the same universe as Stockholm Syndrome and is between chapter 3 and 4 - a comment from a reader on S.S. made me realize I never uploaded this here and had it hidden on Tumblr for literal years lmao.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dangerous Love

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs in the same universe as Stockholm Syndrome and is between chapter 3 and 4 - a comment from a reader on S.S. made me realize I never uploaded this here and had it hidden on Tumblr for literal years lmao.

When he received the text from her, he thought she’d just been faking him out again.

_> can you come over_

_< can’t, lot of business to deal with in the city._

He wasn’t lying, Aleister Black’s hostage or girlfriend — whatever the hell she was — was taken right under his nose by Pete Dunne. There was a _lot_ of business to deal with.

_> Finn, please_

Attached to her message was a blurry photograph of her shirt splotched in a dark red substance.

_< I can’t come running whenever you make a mess with the tomato sauce, love_

He didn’t receive another text immediately after that so he assumed he’d shut down her little joke. She’d done it before, had him running to her place after getting a picture from her that looked like she was covered in blood. In his line of business it wasn’t uncommon for rival families to go after the people he cared about. That’s why he tried to keep her under wraps as much as possible. The _Demon Queen_ his men liked to call her, and it rang true with the way she could strike fear into the people in her presence. What a perfect fit for the throne next to his own.

His phone lit up again and it was another text from her.

_> Are you in a meeting_

_< yes_

He was staring at his phone still, eyes scanning over the image of her shirt. What if it isn’t tomato sauce? What if this time she wasn’t just preparing spaghetti for dinner and ended up shattering the glass jar of sauce all over the floor. He could be wrong. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s gotten something horribly wrong.

“DK, you alright over there?”

Finn looked up at his nickname and caught eyes with Anderson who was to his left in the meeting room. He nodded, only alleviating the concerned crease between Anderson’s brow slightly. Finn’s eyes gazed over the rest of the room. Aleister sat opposite of him, looking like he hadn’t slept in days; Marty Scurll, fidgeting with his pen like he couldn’t stop the tremors in his hand; and Baron Corbin, jaw tense and white knuckling the armrests. Then there was The Shield, because if there was going to be a counter attack against whoever the hell was targeting one of the great King Pins of New York, all the other gangs affiliated with him would have to back him up.

“What does Dunne t’ink he can gain out of this kidnapping?” Finn asked, finally bringing his attention back to the main issue.

“Leverage,” Aleister growled. “The only lead we have right now is that he’s playing a double agent.”

Roman decided to speak up, stepping forward from the wall to get closer. “Adam Cole has a vested interest in her. Pretty sure he’ll use her as a bargaining chip to get Cole on his side.”

“Yeah Dunne’ll do that and then he’ll double cross Cole as soon as he has the means to do so. Where he can take all of us down without even blinking.” Baron chimed in. He looked the angriest of them all — even Aleister, who looked perpetually agitated. Finn assumed that Black was trying to keep up the illusion of a poker face in their presence.

“Black, you know you’ve got the backing of the Demon and the Club. I can assure you that.” Aleister nodded appreciatively in response. “We’ll do our best on our side of town t’ keep on the look out. Right now I’ve got my hands tied with Sanity tryin’ t’ sneak around and make alliances.”

“Sanity?” Aleister‘s interest suddenly peaked. “You’re serious?”

“Caught ‘em trying t’ buy out the AoP, and possibly even Sheamus and Cesaro. They’re networking and we can’t figure out why.” Gallows leaned further back in his chair as he looked over all of the men in the room.

Aleister seemed to be taking in the information piece by piece, processing each one meticulously.

“I’d keep a closer eye on them,” Marty voiced, “they don’t like Adam. There’s no telling what they could be doing or who they could be teaming up with in order to ruin his day.”

“Are you saying there’s a possibility that Sanity and Dunne have built an alliance?” Finn crossed his arms over his chest with one hand holding his chin as he listened.

Dean spoke up to back up Marty’s claim, “I wouldn’t put it passed those dirtbags.”

Seth, who had been silent the entire time, was lost in his phone thumbs flying over the keyboard. The two of them, Finn and Seth, had gone way back. Always having a rivalry that went from bloody to friendly in a matter of months. Then Finn saved his life and Seth had returned the favor by saving his, and now they were on mutually safe and solid ground. It was safe to say that Finn knew Seth almost as well as Dean and Roman did, so the fact that he wasn’t engaged at all in the meeting threw Finn off.

“Seth, is somethin’ the matter?” He asked, not wanting to sound to accusatory but this meeting was serious for all of them. “Ya seem t’ be in y’r phone a lot today.”

Seth glanced up at Finn from across the table and nodded his head quickly before pocketing the phone. “I gotta go. A friend needs stitching up and their emergency contact isn’t around to help.”

Roman and Dean both looked at Seth, concern and confusion highly apparent on their faces as Seth hurried out of the room after excusing himself.

Finn watched him leave before glancing back at his phone with a feeling of iron settling heavily in his stomach.

* * *

There was a car parked in her driveway and Finn was getting nervous. He nearly stumbled out of his car, fumbling with his keys to look for the one that she had given him when he noticed that the front door was slightly ajar.

Finn immediately placed a hand over the gun at his hip. His steps where careful as he made his way through her place. There was a window open, tables overturned and broken picture frames shattered over the carpeted floor. His stomach was twisting with every step. Her messages coming to the forefront of his mind. _Can you come over. Finn, please_. Thenthe picture of what he now thought to be blood on her hand forced it’s way in his throat, making it hard to breathe. He pulled the gun out, ready for whatever or whomever would be waiting around the corners of her place.

There was a sound down the hallway towards her bedroom and he followed it, eyes flickering at the clear droplets of blood that led him to her room. He took a deep breath and turned into it with his gun raised. There he saw her in bed, her shirt off and with someone at her side, their own gun pointed in his direction.

“ _Seth_?” Finn said incredulously, dropping his gun and clicking it back on safety before sliding into his holster. “What in the hell are you doin’ here?”

Seth looked unimpressed, almost angry as he too dropped his gun and turned back to what he was doing. “What the hell do you think I’m doing, Bálor? I told you in the meeting a friend needed stitching up.”

Finn took strides to get to the other side of her bed and kneel down next to her. She was laying flat, her shirt next to her stained with the same color of blood he had seen in the picture she sent. He raked his eyes over the rest of her body, taking in the bruises blossoming on different parts of her body, the slight blood splatter over her chest and then the large rectangular bandage over the right side of her abdomen. She was sleeping, a bit of sweat accumulated on her forehead and upper lip. The edges of her hairline were damp, like someone had been dabbing a washcloth over her.

“What happened?” He asked, not taking his eyes off her slowly breathing form.

Seth was packing away the supplies he’d taken out of a very large first aid kit, one of the many he knew she had around the apartment, and right next to him was a plastic bag filled with blood soaked once-sterile pads and gauze.

“Before she fell asleep she said that someone broke in, someone that claimed to be working for Adam Cole. They scuffled throughout the house and he caught her with a knife.” Seth grabbed a throw blanket that was hanging off the edge of the bed and draped it carefully over her.

“The bastard got away?” Finn pulled out his phone to shoot a text out to Anderson and Gallows, and Aleister as well on the new development.

“Nah, she told me that after she got the knife away from him that it was easy enough to turn it on him and go for the jugular.” Seth made a motion that resembled a quick and fatal jab to the neck. “When I got here she was in the kitchen scrubbing his blood out of the grout on her hands and knees with a hand towel pressed to her own wound.”

Finn was chuckling despite the seriousness of the situation. He pressed his forehead to her own and then left a kiss between her eyes. “My Demon Queen, what am I going t’ do with you.”

“How about you take her seriously when she tells you that she’s injured?” Seth’s tone was deadly serious as he stood up, the palms of his hands tinged with a copper-like color from the cleanup. “I was with you in that meeting, Finn. I saw you look at the messages.”

Finn stood up as well and he could tell that Seth was angry with him. He could see it in the way his shoulders were squared and how his jaw tightened. Seth loved her, that much Finn could tell. Whether it was like a sister or something much, much more was a mystery.

“I’m sorry, I… I wasn’t t’inkin’. She’d done somethin’ similar with tomato sauce before and I just t’ought…” Finn scrubbed a hand over his face before settling it on Seth’s shoulder. “Thank you f’r rushin’ here.”

“Yeah, well, I care about her.”

“I do too.” Finn felt green vines sprout out of his stomach and twine themselves around every part of his being. “I should’ve been the one here f’r her, I apologize.”

Seth nodded curtly. “Especially with Pete Dunne roping up deals. No telling what he’d done with her.”

Finn let his hand drop from Seth’s shoulder, then he looked around her room. “Should you get back to it then? I can handle t’ings from here.”

With a roll of his shoulders, Seth sighed and agreed. “Call me if something comes up. I’ll run right over.”

Finn waited until he heard the click of the front door to kick off his shoes and lay next to her. “I’m sorry,” he breathed. “I should’ve known by the way you were respondin’ that it was serious.”

This bullshit that he was dealing with, Dunne and Cole, and maybe even Sanity trying to dig their claws into bigger real-estate, was going to make him go grey earlier than anticipated. Targeting someone so close to him. In her own home no less.

“Finn, ya gotta check on the body.” She grumbled out of nowhere and startling him. Her voice sounding scratchy even as she tried to clear it. “He’s in the tub.”

“The tub?” He laughed, and she peeped open her left eye to look at him. “Why’d you put him in the tub?”

“He was bleeding too much. Besides, he’s probably dissolved by now.”  
Finn merely blinked at her. He was called the Demon because of the demonic, merciless side of him that came out when prompted, but her? She was different. She was normal at first glance but she never hid her true ruthless nature, it was simply a part of her. So the fact that she was dissolving a body in acid in her bathtub shouldn’t have shocked him.

“I’ll check on the body in a bit but, love?” She hummed, letting herself settle further back into the mattress. “Next time, how about ya let some of my detail stick around with you? I know ya love being around Sami and Kev.”

“I took care of him just fine, Bálor.”

“That ya did, but your house is a bloody mess now. I t’ink a little back up would suffice in situations like these.” For a minute, she didn’t respond and he thought she’d fallen asleep, but he saw her lip twitch and knew she was still thinking it over. Finn rolled over on top of her, making sure to not have any bit of his weight on her in the process. Slowly, she opened her eyes to look at him with the same gentle, yet fierce gaze she always settled upon him. “Please? Can you allow me t’ leave them with you f’r my sake?”

“I don’t know,” she sighed as her hands slowly came up to smooth down his shoulders. “Maybe Seth should stay with me, he seems to respond properly when I text.”

Finn grunted and lowered his forehead down onto hers. “I know I messed up, but you did that whole tomato jar t’ing weeks ago! Then you tricked me into t’inkin’ it was blood so I’d come rushing over t’ help.”

She kissed his jaw with a chuckle. “Yes, I know. Maybe next time I’ll just take a picture of the dead body and send it to you in response.”

“A much better idea then.”

* * *

  
When Finn came over to her place the next day, he found her in the basement throwing jabs at a punching bag that hung from the ceiling. The muscles in her back defining themselves more when her fist collided with the material. She had added a wrap to the small bandage Seth had administered, this time she made sure her torso was covered tightly. As he approached he thought of all the possibilities of enemies catching her off guard like this and how easy it would be to incapacitate her. He wondered how she had even lasted this long in the business.

Just then, as he got within striking range she lashed out, pivoting around on her heel to hit him in the face with her forearm but he blocked just in time. That’s how she lasted.

“Holy shit!” Finn’s eyes were wide as he looked from her arm to her face. “You trying t’ kill me?”

“Don’t sneak up on me then.” Her chest was heaving and sweat was accumulated on her forehead and chest. “With what happened yesterday you’re damn lucky I didn’t have a knife stashed in my yoga pants.”

Finn looked at her. The color back in her skin, the pull of a smile on her lips even as her arms dropped back to her sides, and the specks of blood stained through the extra bandaging she added for her workout.

“Are you supposed t’ be working out with that wound?”

She shrugged and touched her fingertips to the stain. “Seth stitched it up.”

“You need t’ change the dressings.”

Her smile was wide and her eyes crinkled at his words. “You’re extra worried about this, aren’t you?”

He raised an eyebrow, a smile of his own blooming onto his face. “I might be.” Finn walked across the room, knowing exactly where she kept the first aid kit in the basement before hauling it back over to her. “Let me take care of it f’r you.”

“Really, Finn, you don’t need-”

Instead of listening to her, Finn took a knee and opened up the box. With delicate fingers he removed the soiled bandages and cleaned up carefully around the wound. His hands were almost too light to the touch, afraid that he could possibly cause any further damage. Then, he covered it back up with sterile dressings.

She watched him the entire time he worked and the way he paid such careful attention to the little jolts in her skin that indicated the tenderness of the wound. He placed a steady hand on her stomach each time something hurt and she covered it with her own and squeezed every so often.

“Thank you,” she whispered. Finn didn’t respond when he finished, instead he kissed her stomach. “Don’t do that, I’m all sweaty.” He looked up at her with eyes glistening and continued to trail kisses up her stomach, past her sports bra, and up to her neck until she shivered in his embrace. “Your beard tickles, Finn.”

With his arms wrapped around her, he inhaled deeply into her neck. “You made me nervous yesterday.”

She hummed, a small vibration going through his chest with the sound as her own arms wrapped around his shoulders and they swayed ever so slightly. “The job comes with some bumps and bruises, you know that.”

“I do, but it doesn’t mean I’ll ever get used t’ the fact it means you’re in danger just as much as I am, love.” He pulled back to look at her again and brought his hands up to cradle her face. “Y’r much too precious t’ me.”

“Am I now?” The sound of her voice was teasing, but it held a vulnerable silver lining.

“Yes,” Finn pressed a kiss between her eyes. “Try not t’ get into too much trouble, please?”

“And does that extend to you as well?” Her fingertips dug into his shoulders as she tried to drive in the seriousness of her question.

Finn smiled as he gazed into her eyes. “I’ll do my best, I can promise you that.”  
“Then, f’r y’r sake, I’ll do my best too.”

* * *

“This Killian Dain fellow seems to be the one doing all the heavy lifting.” She had her feet kicked up on top of his desk as she leaned back into his leather chair. “But Nikki seems more my speed. A calculated sort of recklessness.”

Finn hummed, looking over the top of the chair at the photos she was holding of Sanity in her hands. “Aleister’s sure that Dain was the one t’ take Little Bird.”

She leaned her head back to look up at him, an unamused expression on her face. “Little Bird? Is that what we’re calling her?”

“‘s her code name, love.”

“What’s my code name?” She blinked up at him and he could only grin at her deceivingly innocent expression.

He pressed a kiss to her head. “The Demon Queen, of course.”

She returned to looking back at the photos for a second, and then laid them on the desk before she stood up. Something in her demeanor had changed and Finn noticed it immediately. He didn’t question it, instead he watched as she turned to face him and twined her fingers into his, then left a soft peck on his lips.

“When is that title going to become official, Finn?”

It caught him clean off guard. He felt the immediate harsh hammering of his heart against his chest when he inhaled deeply. “Do you mean- are you saying that… _huh_?”

Her hands squeezed his own as she looked into his eyes that were having issues looking at one place. Finn’s eyes were flickering over her entire face, trying to see if she was teasing him or now.

“Ya know, Beyoncé? If ya like it then you should’a put a ring on it?” She sighed and briefly buried her face into his neck to breathe. “ _Marriage_ , Bálor. I’m talking about marriage.”

Finn only cleared his throat and felt the sweat accumulate at the base of his skull, as well as between his brow. “Don’t ya t’ink it’s a bit too soon, love?”

She pulled her face from his neck and looked at him, “too soon?” She asked with a disbelieving look on her face. “I didn’t know that being together for nearly six years now was _too soon_.”

He shrugged, an awkward smile on his face as he felt the sweat starting to possibly dampen his dress shirt. It was in those ticking seconds of silence that his queen’s expression grew more and more somber, and she pulled her hands away from his to walk out of the room.

“Babe, listen -”

“I’d rather not listen to an excuse, thank you.” Before she completely left, she grabbed onto the doorframe and paused for a moment. “We live in separate houses and you won’t even entertain the idea of living together because it’s too dangerous.” Then, she looked over her shoulder at him, her face that was once so easy to read was no longer yielding to any emotions. “How do you feel about me?”

“What?” He muttered, unsure of what she was asking.

“All of these years together and not once have I heard you tell me that you love me. I’ve never pushed you before because you show me plenty of affection, and I sure as hell feel like you _do_ love me sometimes, but I was just wondering if I simply tricked myself into thinking so.”

“I, uh-”

Once again, Finn had to clear his throat. His face scrunching up like he was unsure of how to answer. Not fully comprehending, or really believing that he had never told this woman that he loved her.

Now, the smile she wore while looking at him over her shoulder was one of quiet acceptance. Like his stuttering and stumbling, and complete inability to utter any words of reassurance was enough to translate _something_ over to her. But he wasn’t sure if what she got out of his mangled words was what he had truly wanted to tell her.

“No need to force yourself, Finn.”

And when she walked away, leaving him alone in his office with the emptiness and the hollowing silence, he felt it. The iron that he’d felt weeks before settle into his stomach grew heavier and weightier than ever imaginable.

“I do love you,” he whispered to the thin air around him. “I do.”

* * *

Finn was quiet. He was stood in his black dress pants and white shirt, with a smart looking charcoal vest on. His suit jacket had been disregarded somewhere on the floor as he began to roll up the stiff sleeves of his shirt with methodical precision. His associates could feel the dark aura radiating off of their leader. When he was calm and as silent as the grave, that is when it was wise to stay out of his path. It always meant that underneath his skin was a boiling rage, a fire so hot that mere contact with him would set his victims aflame. Finn had taken the backseat in the current situation and let the Demon have his own bit of fun.

His Queen had been overtaken by a man with the last name Bate, who was accompanied by another one of Pete’s associates, someone Bálor was familiar with.

“Really didn’t want t’ do this to ya, Seven.” The demon sighed, looking down at Trent Seven who was being held down to his knees by a couple of Bálor’s men. “But you laid y’r _filthy_ fuckin’ hands on somethin’ precious t’ me.” Finn’s knee came up swiftly and slammed into the side of Trent’s face. As Seven spat out blood onto the floor of the office building Finn crouched down slowly in front of him as a grin crawled its way into his face. “You’re gonna tell me where I can find this Pete Dunne fellow. I t’ink it’s about time myself and Aleister Black pay him a little visit.”

Trent huffed out a laugh and met eyes with Finn. “And what in the hell makes you think I would ever, _ever_ give him up?”

Finn’s head slowly turned around until it was facing the direction in which his queen was laid out on the ground. She was close enough that he could see her split open eyebrow, the bruise forming on her cheekbone, bloodied knuckles from throwing punches, and the handprint around her neck that was the telltale sign of having been choked out. For their sake, and the sake of the cleanup job, Finn was delighted that she wasn’t dead because he’d make sure he painted the walls with the blood of the people that hurt her. Next to her limp body was Tyler Bate, Bate had just finished dealing with his queen when he had barged in and Finn thought he had killed her, dropping her onto the floor like a rag doll. He’d seen red then, and it’d only taken a few quick and precisely calculated jabs to incapacitate one enemy.

Finn looked back at Trent with that same sickingly haunting grin. “No one lays a finger on my family, no one looks at my family, and **no one fucking** ** _talks_** **about my family and gets away with it**!” The Demon King twisted his fingers in Trent’s hair and rattled the brain inside his head with the sheer power of his right hook. The intensity of it caused Trent to topple over and out of the grips of Anderson and Gallows.

Finn hauled him back up, not yet finished with his lesson. His hands were gripping tightly at the collar of Seven’s shirt when Trent latched onto his wrists in an attempt to wrench him off of him.

“Dunne’s forming an army,” he grunted. “There’s no way you’ll beat him on your own.”

“Y’r hilarious.” Finn chuckled, “By touching my queen and kidnappin’ Black’s girl… Dunne’s made an _army_ of enemies.”

Finn pulled back one of his fists and sucker punched Trent in the stomach, watching as he heaved and gasped for breath down on his hands and knees.  
Before Finn can get him back up and bloody his knuckles on Trent’s face, he hears her voice, quiet and tired, call out to him.

“Finn…” He immediately spun around to look at her, now lying on her back and blinking slowly up at him. When he stepped over to her and crouched down she tried to smile. “Just get me out of here,” she whispered, “please.”

There was no hesitation to her request. Finn nodded and picked her up as gingerly as he could, he had no idea if she had any broken bones or other internal injuries but she looked busted up enough that he knew he needed to call the doctor.

“You’re coming home with me,” he sighed into her hair when she laid her head on his shoulder. “I can’t leave you alone.” Finn laid her in the backseat of their car and carefully crawled in before picking her up and cradling her against his chest. “I shouldn’t have let you outta my sight after they broken into y’r house, love. I’m so sorry.”

Her fingertips reached up and grazed over his beard. “Not your fault, you were busy with work.”

 _Busy with work_. He should never be too busy for her. The fact that she had the idea in her head that his work was even slightly more important to him than she was, broke his heart. He’d done this.

With his lips pressed against her forehead he fought the tightness in his throat. “This is my fault.” 

“I‘m a trained killer,” she grumbled. “Should’ve been able to defend myself against them, but they caught me off guard.”

“Trained killer or not, love. This is a turf war that has nothin’ t’ do with you personally. They just keep targetin’ you because I- because you- Dammit!”

Her fingers came up again, her eyes still not open, and settled them against his lips. “It’s ok, you don’t have to say anything. We can talk about it later.”

* * *

Later came. Later came after he sent his associates to contact Aleister and The Shield about what happened to his queen and how he was far more than willing to retaliate at any given point in time. He would back Black if he stuck first or he would back The Shield if they wanted to exact the first strike of revenge. Later came when she was fixed up. Hands wrapped tenderly with ointment spread over her knuckles. The butterfly bandage on her eyebrow. Her ribs examined, and the bruises on her neck and cheekbones assessed. Later was now.

She was staring out his window, out at the city that he helped keep organized and he could see that she was thinking instead of watching.

“What are ya t’inkin’ about, love?” Finn stood next to her, looking out the window as well as the sun began to rise. They’d been up all night after leaving Trent and Tyler to mend themselves and return to Pete. He’d stayed up with her as the doctor patched her up and looked her over. “Somethin’ I can help ya with?”

“I’m thinking about the people in this city and the families that run it. You, Black, The Shield, Corbin when he isn’t affiliated directly with Aleister.” She paused and looped her arm through his to rest her head against his shoulder. “And then there are the ones like me, the people that kill for the business and the families.”

“Ya don’t kill unless ya have to.” His voice was a borderline whisper, unsure of how delicate a subject this was for her.

“I know,” she sighed. “I just forget what it was ever like to feel some kind of normalcy.”

Finn grabbed her hand that rested on his arm and kissed the back of it. “What kind of normalcy are ya talkin’ about?”

She thought for a minute, face melting into an easy smile as she did. “Blissful ignorance I suppose. The people of this city know that there are people like us waking around, but they live their lives not having to look over their shoulders, wondering if someone will turn up to kill them.” Finn waited for her to continue because he knew this conversation was going to be a bit of a long one with how she was now looking at him. “Being able to go out for a drink and not worry if one of my friends is gonna be gunned down right next to me.”

Finn held her hand close to his chest and then pressed a kiss to her temple. “What else, love?”

“The normalcy of being in love.” Her eyes searched his face as she continued. “Being able to tell the person you love that they’re all you want, and not harboring that deep seated fear that they won’t be around forever.”

“You want forever with them?”

“I want forever.“ Finn squeezed her hand when she looked directly into his eyes as she spoke those words. “I want forever and everything else in between. The good with the bad.”

Finn felt like the iron in his stomach was somehow deteriorating. “Even if you’re in danger?”

She nodded, her eyes growing soft. “I’ve been in danger my whole life, I would just trust him to try to protect me the way I would him. Do you think he could do that?”

“Oh, I know he could.”

“That’s good,” she whispered. “That’s good.”

Finn inhaled deeply and pulled his arm free from her loose grasp to settle it on the back of her neck. “Do you want t’ know something?” She hummed, listening intently. “I was scared, so I never told you. I was afraid that by saying those words that you would be stuck and unable to ever leave if you wanted to. But I do, I promise.”

“You do?”

“I do. God, on my life and everythin’ I believe in… I’m _so_ incredibly in love with you.” Finn knocked his forehead into hers and exhaled shakily. “I want forever with you. I want you t’ move the fuck in with me so I can wake up t’ ya every morning. I want us t’ be able t’ stitch each other up when it’s been a long night. I want _you_ , I want my queen and nothin’ else.”

It took her a second to get passed the sniffling and the breathing to answer him, but she got around to it. “I’ve wanted to hear you say that for so long, Finn. I love you too, so much.”

Finn hastily kissed her, not wanting to waste another second without solidifying the newly expressed, but always felt, feelings. It was hot and rushed, but warm and gentle all at the same time. Nothing like the pecks and whispers of kisses they’ve shared before. This one held all the words and promises and feelings they’ve had. It was everything in one.

When he pulled away he placed soft kisses on the bruising on her cheekbone, her eyebrow, and carefully tipped her head back to kiss over the bruise around her neck. “I should text Seth, tell him I finally got my head out of my ass.”

Finn felt as she giggled with his lips pressed to her throat. “What the hell are you bringing him up for?”

When he looked back up at her he knew his face looked shocked and downright incredulous. “The guy is in _love_ with you! T’ink I need t’ tell him that y’r off limits f’r the rest of y’r life.”

She gave him a few more kisses before letting her hands drift down his back and settle themselves in his back pockets. “Well, how about you take me to bed first, let me get under you — or maybe even ride you depending on how I’m feeling — and then we can have a group video call while we’re still in bed.” Finn’s hands settled firmly on her hips and she was half expecting him to lift her up so that he could carry her away. “Let everyone know that the King and Queen have consummated their thrones and are ready to take down Adam, Pete, and whomever else wants to try and take us down.”

Finn was silent, taking in everything she said to him at an almost snail pace like fashion. “I can’t tell if I’m more in awe of the way you t’ink or if I’m just incredibly turned on by what you just said.”

“Please say turned on,” she groaned. “A woman has needs and she _needs_ to get dicked down right now!”

“You say the sweetest t’ings.”

She nipped at his bottom lip and smiled. “You love me.”

“Y’r damn right I do.” He planted another firm kiss on her lips before pulling away again abruptly. “We should go ring shoppin’ after this.”


End file.
